


Superheroes

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Batwoman Asami, Blood and Injury, DC cross over, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, ITS MORE THAT KORRA ASAMI AND MAKO ARE LIKE THEM, Injury, Korra and Asami are less so, Light Angst, Lois Lane Mako, Mako is smart, Mpreg, Multi, NO DC CHARACTERS, Omega Mako, Pregnancy, Reporter Mako, Supergirl Korra, They’re all good, Twins, let me clarify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Supergirl and Batwoman headline the front of all newspapers with Billionaire, Asami Sato and Professional MMA Fighter, Korra Sato.Article published by Mako Sato.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Dude this fic is bomb.

Now, when Korra decided she was going to be Superwoman, she forgot to take a few things into account.

Her omega was a reporter.

She was going to have a rival.

And that rival was Batwoman.

Of course, Batwoman turned out to be her wonderful wife, Asami.

So obviously, the two alphas had to keep it together as civilians in front of their omega.

So now they were close as people, but as superheroes, they couldn’t be more different.

Their omega, Mako, was close to both.

He was close to their civilian forms because they were married and their superhero forms because he was constantly throwing himself into danger as a top reporter.

Both Korra and Asami agreed they didn’t like it, but that was never something that stopped Mako.

Gunfights, mob wars, and anything and everything in between.

But when some hellish man named Joker appears, they’re thrown for a spin.

Asami is constantly busy and Korra is stuck helping her because some stupid reporter said they’d work together.

That stupid reporter being Mako.

Unbeknownst to both superheroes, Mako knew both of their true identities.

And he was going to use that to finally make Batwoman and Superwoman work together.

After all, he needed a new scoop.


	2. Pencil snaps and Bowling Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,
> 
> I like bowling
> 
> That’s all

Mako was furiously writing on his notebook, hidden mic still recording the conversation happening.

“You almost just died in a drug deal and you’re still writing?” Supergirl asks.

She sounded simultaneously irritated and impressed.

It sounded an awful lot like the voice Korra used when Mako wanted to spend their nights doing something fun right after his heat.

In his defense, bowling was lots of fun.

The first time he had said he wanted to so something fun after his heat, Asami and Korra both complained they could have more sex.

Mako had looked appalled and said he just wanted to go bowling.

That shut them up real quick.

“A reporter's job is never complete,” Mako says solemnly.

Supergirl’s eyes narrow.

Suddenly she grabs the pencil and snaps it.

“Hey!” Mako protests.

He glares at his wife in disguise with disdain.

But, he pulls out his extra pencil from his pocket and continues writing.

She grabs it and throws it.

The omega slowly watches it fall. “If that hits someone, it will murder them.”

The female alpha holding him glares at him. “I made sure no one was there when I threw it.”

“You could see down there?” Mako asks, fascinated.

“Not the point,” Supergirl dismisses.

He’s unceremoniously dropped off near his house after he tells the superhero the location.

He very pointedly asks Korra to get him new pencils that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND TO LAST CHAOTER GUYS

“Is it made of titanium? Or a lighter metal?” Mako questions.

“You don’t need to know,” the reply came, emotionless.

Mako was currently on the back of the Batmobile after Batgirl saved him from a drug dealing ring he was busting.

He did get enough proof and would hand it in to the police tomorrow.

Right now, he had bigger things to do.

“Where did you get your inspiration from?”

“None on your business.”

“Where do you get your weapons from.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Do you workout or is it some super powered thing?”

“Have fun guessing.”

“Do you like chocolate?”

“What?”

“Do you like chocolate?”

“Why is that relevant?”

“Cause I have a Hershey’s bar and I only want half.”

Batgirl looks incredibly lost so Mako pulls out the bar and breaks it in half.

He unbuckles himself and maneuvers his way to shotgun.

“What are you doing?” Batgirl asks incredulously.

Mako simply shoves half the bar into her mouth.

He take a bite of his half.

“Like I was saying before i realised you weren’t going to answer my questions, those guys were absolute douchebags. Who sells drugs to minors anyways?” Mako starts.

And he doesn’t stop till he’s dropped off at home.

“Bye!” Mako yells at the retreating car.

He found it endlessly amusing that he had this much power over his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another end to another series

The day Mako comes home to find both Korra and Asami bleeding on the couch, he feels his heart stop.

His two alphas look up at him, shocked and for a second, they stop bandaging their wounds.

“Wait, Mako, let us exp-” Asami starts only to be cut off.

“Ok, no. We’re done with this,” Mako snaps.

Korra looks hurt. “You- you want a divorce?”

Mako looks confused. “What? No! I meant the whole shit with you two being superheroes.”

“We’re not superheroes,” Asami says at the same time Korra says, “That’s not true.”

The two alphas share a look.

“How long have you known?” Korra finally says, sighing.

“3 years,” Mako says cheerfully, grabbing the antiseptic from them.

He starts cleaning the cuts, bandaging them before they can lose too much blood.

“We haven’t seen you on the job for 2 weeks now,” Asami brings up. “What’s with that?”

“Oh, I had to take a leave. I was putting someone at risk doing that,” Mako said sadly.

“Yeah, you,” Korra mutters.

Mako looks amused. “No. It’s a pregnancy leave, Korra.”

The two alphas look like they forgot how to breathe.

“Wait, you’re pregnant?” Asami asks, head spinning.

Mako snorts. “No, I’m taking the leave for a friend of mine.”

“We’re going to be parents!” Korra cheers, jumping up.

A second later, she sways and collapses back as her wound reopens.

“Spirits, Korra, be careful,” Asami snapped. 

Mako chuckles.

Hell wait till tomorrow to tell them it’s twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
